Labors of Love
by hermionemellark
Summary: A very hormonal Hermione is pregnant with Rose. AUish because Hugo is the first child.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it.**

Ch. 1

Ron POV

"Daddyyyy! Daddyyyyyy! DADDY!" My delightful toddler screams. "DADDY!" I walk into the room and scoop him up, causing him to giggle and try and wiggle out of my arms. "Daddyyyyyy…. I'm a big boy." I looked at my son, looked him straight in the eye, and laugh, saying "Yep, you're my big boy who is soon gonna be a big brother!" Hugo leapt from my arms and hugged my beautiful wife and poked her stomach.

"Mommyyyy. I have a question." Hermione bent down and kissed his forehead.  
>"Yes sweetheart?"<p>

"You look funny. Why is your tummy so big?" Hermione sighed as Hugo continued.

"Where's my sister? Will she be here soon? The owls are taking for-EVER! Is she in a box? Cuz if she is in a box with no holes she may die. And then I won't have a sister. DO YOU UNDERSTAND! Mommyyyyyy when will she be here? Can u make her come faster?" Hugo finishes his rant, out of breath. My darling wife looks tired so I guide her to the coach. Hugo jumps up next to her as she answers

"Honey, I want this baby to come soon way more than you do."

"Nuh-uh!" Hugo replies dramatically so I but in with

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" My hormonal darling wife screamed.

"Daddyyyyy! Why is mommy all mad?" I looked at my wife and answered simply  
>"Because she wants the baby to come quickly. It's literally causing her pain how much she wants her to come."<p>

"Well I'm mad too! And daddy?" My son asked suspiciously. Hermione looked distressed. I sighed and nodded. Hugo walked up next to my ear and tried to whisper

"Why is mommy's tummy so poofy?" Hermione groans in response. Feeling her pain I walk up to her and say

"You still look perfect to me" and kiss her forehead. Hermione promptly smacks me and screams "SHUT UP RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

Hugo laughs. "Bilious"

I laugh back. "It's your middle name too! Ha ha ha!" Hugo glares.

"MOMMY! Why did you name me Bilious? And why did you say shut up to daddy? That's a bad word!" Hermione sighs loudly.

"Mommy was just kidding sweetheart." I say as Hermione slowly gets up and yawns dramatically.  
>"I'm going to bed." I run to her side and guide her to the stairs. Hugo follows. I grab my wife and kiss her dramatically, leaving her giggling as Hugo screams out his distain. She began to climb the stairs as I slowly turned to face my four-year-old. <em>My<em> four-year-old. Who is _our_ child. Us. Me and my wife. My beautiful amazing bloody brilliant wife who I love with every fiber of my being. Oh. Right. My four year old. Who is currently running away from me because he knows I am about to send him to bed. He runs around our house and I stand expectantly waiting for him to run back to where I am, thinking I'm chasing him. He comes running in and I grab him, throw him over my shoulder and bound up the stairs as he giggles. We walk past the bathroom where Hermione is brushing her teeth. She glances up and she laughs as she sees my little boy's expression. I bring him to his room, throw him on his bed jokingly, and dress him in his Chudley Cannons pajamas. I tuck him in and say good night.

"Daddy? I have a question."

"Yes Hugo?"

"Why are the owls taking so long with my baby sister? They don't take so long with regular mail." I look at his darling face.

"Good night Hugo." I answered slightly annoyed, trying to avoid answering this question.

"And daddy?"

"Yes Hugo?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Daddy?"  
>"Yes?" I ask tiredly.<p>

"Tell mommy too. She seems stressed out."

"I will buddy."

"Good night… Daddyyyy," his thought ending in a snore.

I walked into my room and came face to face with Hermione, sitting in bed reading. Go figure. I walked over to her, and being so absorbed in the book she did not even notice. I pried the book from her hands and hovered over her.

"I have a message from our son." I whispered to her.

"Do you really?" She replied.

"He loves his mom, and wants to reduce your stress."

She giggled. "He certainly is something."

"Well when you combine my level of maturity with your _tendency_ to ask questions, you make a Hugo."

We both laughed. I put my hand on her stomach.

"I wonder what this baby girl will be like."

"I hope she looks like her father."

"Hugo looks enough like me. I would love to see a smaller version of you running around the house. Then I would have the two most beautiful girls in the world."

She smiled and reached up to kiss me.

"I love you." She said.

"And I you."

I lay down next to her and pulled her close to me, wrapping an arm around her waist. I kissed the top of her head.

I was on the brink of consciousness when Hugo ran in. I could see the sweat and tears glinting off of his face. "Mommy, Daddy, I h-had a b-bad dream." He was trembling and crying now.

I got up and picked him up. "Its ok buddy, it was just a dream. You're alright, Mommy and I are here."

Hermione began to hold her arms out, and Hugo reached for his mother. I obliged to this and handed him to her. She began to soothingly rub his back.

"Shhh sweetheart, it's ok. You can sleep with Daddy and me."

We laid down, each one of us grasping Hugo's hand. "I love you." He said.

"We love you too honey." Hermione and I said in unison. I gazed at my family. My stunning wife, my adorable son, and my soon to be baby girl. I have to be the luckiest man alive.

**What did you think? I'd love reviews-especially constructive criticism. I'll try to update quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione POV

Oh Hugo. There are so many things to describe him. But frankly he is a mini Ron. George warned me about this. But that's just another reason to love him. And now another one is on the way... which is amazing and fabulous and exciting, but I'm going to go insane. This baby is due in a week. I NEED A BREAK! And oh look. I smile. Hugo is back!

"Mommy, is the baby gonna be here today?" He asked innocently enough. I looked at him as Ronald walks in, scooping up our son and offering a trip to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to buy some Canary Creams to bring to show his uncle Harry and see Uncle George again. Hugo skips out as Ron sits down on the bed and delicately kisses me.

"You need a break."

"Ron I told you I am not having your mother come and help me!"

"What about a night out with Ginny? Girl's night out?"

"Ron…"

"No. This is not an option. I don't want you to be stressed and I know you love Hugo but I can tell you need a break. You can leave tonight, yes I know it is Thursday, and then return on Saturday. That way Hugo has a school day so he won't be missing you and I can hang out with him and Harry for a "men's night out." It will work out perfectly. Please 'mione?" I considered giving in. I realized it would be for the best... for the baby.

"Alright."

"Good because Ginny is out there waiting. I've already packed for you. Let's go sweetheart." My at the moment less than amazing husband pushes me out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ginny POV

"Here comes the pregnant lady, here comes the pregnant lady, I don't know the words but here she comes and she looks mad." I improve the song _Here Comes The Bride_ to _Here comes the Pregnant Lady._ God I'm turning into RON! AHHHHHHHHH! Right Hermione. Who is looking more and more mad as I keep not talking to her because I'm too busy fearing I'm turning into her husband!

"Why did you sing that? Ginny you know I'm having a tough time." Hermione asks oddly calm.

"Umm… I thought you could use a joke… to lighten the mood… because Ron told me you were stressed… because of the baby…" I reply carefully. Hermione sighed. "Please don't talk about my baby. It's a girl's night out to distract me." I looked at her and began driving the flying car my dad finally fixed. I looked at the poor girl next to me, and thought about my little James, my darling one year old. I remember going through it with Harry to be my slave practically. This poor girl has to juggle Hugo when Ron isn't able to watch him. And because of Hugo, Ron's busy. It's a circle of destruction!

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream erupts from the passenger's seat as Hermione grasps the… the… oh right the dashboard. Hermione gasps for breath. I look at her and then it goes through my thick head- THE BABY IS COMING!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the views and reviews- It's very encouraging as a writer. To those who were reminding me of details- I am aware. I intended this as slightly AU. And any OOC is because they areen't teens anymore- they are in their early 30s. I won't be able to update 2mrw but hopefully I will on wednesday.**

Chapter 4

Ron POV

"Daddy… Daddy… DADDY!" My son's excited voice echoes through the house. "Aunt Ginny called… my sister's gonna arrive at the hospital today! Like right now. Mommy was screaming she was so excited." I looked up at him from _The Quibbler_ as I finally processed what Hugo was saying- the baby was coming. Now. And Hermione was in pain. A lot. And that Girls night was dead. It became a night full of tears, cursing at me, and hopefully ending in her holding a beautiful baby. But we will see. In the mean time, I call out to Harry and George "We are leaving for the hospital. NOW!" I grab Hugo's jacket and drag him to the flying car.

"HARRY! GEORGE! JAMES! We need to go! THE BABY IS COMING! WE ARE LEAVING YOU HERE IF YOU THREE DON'T HURRY!" I screamed as I buckled Hugo in. George strutted out slowly just to annoy me, carrying his jacket over his shoulder.

"Ickle Ronniekins, you would think after this happened before you would be used to it," George added with a smirk. Harry piped up as he ran from his house, dragging his son James behind him.

"Well it is Hermione." George laughed.

"Thanks… I think." I said as I revved the engine. We flew off towards Saint Mungo's. I heard Hugo singing the song "Friend Like Me" from the Muggle movie _Aladdin_. I'd have to thank Hermione for showing it him later. But first I had to get there. My "thanks" to Hermione grew ever greater as George joined in, singing loudly and off key. Hugo suddenly stopped singing, much to Harry's disappointment (he found the scene very entertaining. Also, it was good for George to have Hugo being immature. It was like being with Fred).

"Daddy?" Hugo asked. I sighed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I wanna see my sister first. Not you, not mommy, me! Cuz I'm her big brother… like George is your brother! George, did you see Ickle Ronniekins first before Grandma Molly?" I looked at George as he laughed hysterically.

"I saw Ickle Ronniekins after Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. That's what happens. Big brothers are last to see. Sorry buddy!" I looked at George, mouthing "thank you" as Saint Mungo's came into sight.

"WE ARE HERE! I'M GONNA SEE MY SISTER!" Hugo jumped up as we landed. He opened the door and ran out as George ran after him, screaming "Man this is tough having a little one!" He said. Like he was surprised. I wonder sometimes with this one. But I need to go see Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ginny POV

"Okay, Honey, breathe. I need you to breathe." The healer said to Hermione. Poor Hermione. She had already been in labor for two hours and looked like she would be here for many more. And I know she had a lot of morning sickness, been moody, been breaking out, and had suffered from stomachaches often. And that was before labor started. Anyway, I heard my brothers' voices outside. I noticed George trying to flirt with the girl at the desk.

"Hermione, I will be right back. Alright?" I said and ran before she could yell at me. Again. I walked out to George and slapped him. I smiled and kissed Harry, who also happened to be there. James cried out, clearly upset at our PDA. I grabbed Ron.

"She needs you." He nodded.

"Hugo, wanna come with me, James, and Uncle Harry to get a snack?" I asked as James grabbed his hand, already running to find food. George grabbed Ron and pushed him into Room 243. I waved and flashed George a thumbs up as he entered to the room of doom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hugo POV

James grabbed my hand when he heard "snack." My poor hand! It hurt. Mommy would normally kiss it better but Mommy isn't here. She is waiting for my sister. I wanna wait too but Aunt Ginny said I couldn't. That's okay cuz I get a snack and they don't! Mommy always says I'm like daddy cuz he liked sweets a lot too! Yum! Cake. That's what daddy says. But mommy tells him he is gonna end up like Hagrid. Then he tries to give me the cake and mommy hits him. I don't know why though. Cake is yummy!

"Aunt Ginny? When will my sister be here?" Aunt Ginny looked at me, then at the clock.

"I don't think she will be here soon. Why don't we not get a snack now? We can go to my house and you boys can have a sleepover!" James began to jump up and down. I mean, I know I'm cool but I'm not cooler than cake! He is crazy! But o well. Now mommy won't yell at me to be quiet! And we can play quidditch! YES!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ron POV

4 hours into labor. Hermione is currently screaming at me.

"RONALD BILLIOUS WEASLEY! WHY ON EARTH OR IN BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! AHHHH!" She screams as another contraction hits. I try to calm her down.

"Hermione, darling, remember that you wanted another child? You felt someone was missing? And it's not like this hasn't happened before. You got through it then, you will-"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS! YOU IDIOT! YOU COMPLETE ARSE! YOU- ahh." Her screams turn into a sigh. The pain must have stopped. I sigh and lean over to kiss her. She slaps me. George begins to laugh.

"I personally love when your wife is pregnant. She treats you the way you deserve to be treated." Hermione laughs. Genuinely laughs. And then smacks him too. I begin to laugh too. And then George hits me! I can't win.

"George… STOP IT!" I scream. A healer runs in.

"Is everything okay?" She asks innocently enough. Hermione sits straight up in bed.

"Is everything alright? Does it look like everything is alright! My idiot husband got me knocked up- AGAIN and won't do anything to make me feel better. He and my stupid brother-in-law are smacking each other, and this baby just won't come out! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? NOOOOOO!" I look at the healer as my wife flops back on the bed, exhausted from her rant. I mouth an apology to her.

"Mrs. Weasley, I just came to tell you you have visitors." She stepped back to reveal my in-laws. Hermione burst into tears as her mother ran to hug her. Mr. Granger shook my hand.

"Ronald"

"Sir."

"Take care of my girl. We can't stay long- those wizard folk want us out. That brother of yours snuck us in. He said Hermione Jean needed us." Mr. Granger was interrupted by Hermione kicking her mother. Mrs. Granger screamed as Hermione apologized, blaming the pain. I saw George with the flying car outside Hermione's window. Hermione's parents did too and took this opportunity to leave, kissing her and telling her to call them as soon as the baby came. We nodded as they hurried. George had just flown away when the healer returned.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid this may take longer than expected. I would try to get some rest if I were you." She said calmly. I looked up at her.

"Sleep? While my wife is in pain? I don't know if you know this, but we fought in the battle. Against Voldemort." It's so nice not to be afraid of a name. "She got hurt and I couldn't help her. I grabbed her hand and told her I would never let go. Well now I can, because I know I won't lose her. But there is no way I'm just sleeping while she can't!" I ended on a scream. Unintentionally. Hermione grabbed me and kissed me. The healer looked confused.

"It was just a suggestion sir. And thank you for fighting." Hermione smiles.

"You mean that Ron?" She asks, her usual sweetness coming through.

"Of course I mean it." I smile back. Her face changes as another contraction comes. The head healer in charge of childbirth comes in. He looks at her then delivers the bad news.

"You'll be here for a while still." Hermione promptly screams. This is going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ginny POV

I watched James and Hugo read as I sat with Harry after dinner. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and ran to the bathroom. I was throwing up when Harry walked in. He looked very concerned.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" He asked his voice full of concern. I couldn't answer as my stomach emptied itself. He asked repeatedly, rubbing my back and shooing the kids off when they came to see what was wrong. When it finally stopped, I began shaking. Harry rubbed my back and helped me back to the den. James and Hugo stopped reading _Babbity Rabbity, _Ron's favorite children's book, and looked at me. I was a mess. What was wrong? I sat there shaking for 10 minutes until I had to run to the bathroom again to throw up. I then collapsed to the ground, energy drained. When James heard the noise, he ran to find the noise. He found me and screamed for Harry. Harry came running, leaving Hugo's question unanswered. James pointed to me and stated the obvious.

"Daddy I think she is sick." Gotta love this kid. Harry nodded and turned to James.

"James? Daddy needs you to go get your coat and Hugo's. We are gonna go for a little road trip okay?" James nodded and ran off, screaming "road trip! Road trip!" Harry turned back and picked me up.

"Ginny, darling, I'm bringing you to Saint Mungo's. I think you are really sick." I answered with a slight nod as he buckled me into our flying car (dad made another). I fell asleep and the next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital room. Harry smiled.

"James, looks like mommy is waking up. Wanna say hi?" I smiled and remembered.

"Hugo? Where's Hugo!" I asked frantically. If Ron found out I lost his kid…

"Hugo went to see aunt Hermione. Mama, its 10:00 at night! It is way past my bedtime. But I'm not tired…" He was cut off by his own yawn. I laughed.

"Jamesy, why don't you lay down right here next to me," I said as a healer walked in and began sticking sensors on me. Fun. James lies down next to me and is asleep already by the time they begin to draw blood. Once again, fun.

"Harry, you did walk Hugo down to Room 243 yourself, correct?" I whisper, my voice jumping two octaves as the needle pierces my skin. He nods. The healer butts in.

"Ma'am? This could take a while. The head healer says he would like you to stay overnight. It may not be serious, but the blood tests won't show results until tomorrow, and by the description your husband gave, you sound very sick. We just would like to make sure you are ok." I sigh and nod. Harry squeezes my hand. A nurse brings in a cot for Harry to sleep on, but he shoos it away.

"I have to take care of Hugo." He says to me sadly. George walks in suddenly, pushing the cot back in.

"Fancy seeing you here! I heard your predicament. Why don't I watch Hugo and James? Hugo is just going in to see Hermione cuz they wanted to bring him in between contractions. That way you can watch my sister mate." He says, elbowing Harry in the ribs.

"Thanks Georgy!" I exclaim. He grimaces at his childhood nickname. George promptly picks up James and walks out.

"Good luck sis! At least you aren't going through what Hermione is!" He says, trying to lighten the mood. I nod as he walks out. Harry's kiss is the last thing I remember before I fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione POV

The contractions finally stop for a minute. I glance at the clock and its almost 11 o'clock. Fun fun fun. Ron sticks his head in the room (the nurse had pulled him out of the room for "a word") smiling.

"You have a visitor." Ron opens the door and in stumbles Hugo, giggling. I laugh as he runs over to see me. Then the pain hits and I grit my teeth, trying not to scare my bundle of joy. Ron picks him up and places him on my bed.

"Hi mommy. Is my sister here yet?" He asks, suppressing a yawn. Ron laughs at Hugo. I glare back at my husband.

"Not yet sweetheart. How was the rest of your day?" I ask, trying to distract myself.

"It was good. I hung out with daddy, Uncle Harry, George and James, then I came here cuz of you. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry brought me home. Then aunt Ginny got sick and she is here now with Uncle Harry. And now George is gonna bring me home!" Hugo exclaimed, jumping on the bed. I screamed in pain. Ron grabs Hugo and puts him on the seat next to me. Hugo's faced goes white at the look of pain on my face. Ron pulls him close and Hugo hides his face. I reach to touch his face.

"Hugo? Buddy, I'm ok. The reason I keep saying ow is because of your sister. She isn't coming in the mail like you thought. She's in my tummy. That's why it's been so poofy. And she needs to come out and join us. But she's kicking and jumping around because she is so happy to see her awesome big brother. Hugo, she loves you and just wants to meet us. To meet you." I end the speech, a little teary-eyed, thanks to the pain and my heightened emotions. Hugo smiles and wipes away the tears from my face.

"Really? So you aren't just fat." I glare at him and he giggles, yawning again. I turn to my husband.

"Ron? I think it's time for our little boy to go to sleep." He nods.

"Give mommy a kiss." Hugo does as George walks in. George kisses me on the cheek and takes Hugo from Ron. The mischievous duo leave and I collapse back on the bed. Kids are very draining, both physically and emotionally. Ron sits down on my bed and another contraction kicks in. I pick up one of the ice chips from the cup next to me and fling it at him. This baby better hurry up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry POV

Ginny had fallen asleep hours ago (around midnight), but I couldn't. What if what she had was serious? What if it killed her? What if… I needed to leave. I kissed Ginny's brow and walked out into the halls, moving as quietly as possible. I walked past room 243 and the door opened. Out slipped my best man. He looked at me with prominent circles under his eyes. I pulled him into a hug. He looked back up at me with teary eyes.

"Harry, I can't watch her in all this pain. Hugo wasn't this hard on her. It's like watching Bellatrix torture her all over again." His voice broke off as he began to sob. A healer shh-ed us but pointed us to an empty room. I walked him to the bed and we both sat down. I looked back at him.

"Ron I know this is hard for you. But remember? She is going to get through this. She has before. She'll get through it." I say, shaking some sense into him, before adding

"I promise." Ron looks at me, nodding slowly. I smile and try to cheer him up. Suddenly a nurse runs in.

"Mr. Weasley? I think your child is about to be born." The healer says with a smile. Ron jumps up from the bed and sprints down the hall, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. The nurse smiles and turns to me.

"Mr. Potter? I know you must be worried about your wife, but the results will get back to us in about an hour." She turns and leaves me there, smiling for Ron.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ron POV

I run to Hermione the second the nurse said "born." I crash into the room and grab her hand. She screams. The head healer tells her to push. She screams again. I grip her hand.

"Remember how much I love you. Hermione, I would go to the end of the earth for you. If I could swap places with you, I would have from the start-like 9 months ago. I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. Just remember how much I love you." I look at her and I see tears streaming down her face. The doctors suddenly gather around us. The head healer clears his throat.

"Congratulations." He says, handing Hermione a tiny little bundle. I look down as she cradles the bundle. She begins to laugh and the tears continue rolling down her cheeks. I begin to cry to as the bundle smiles up at us. She has such a positive outlook on life. I move the blanket away from my daughter's head. Her head is covered in a few brown hairs. I smile, knowing she will be a little Hermione.

"She's gorgeous." We say in unison. The nurses laugh. I lean over and kiss Hermione, and then our daughter's forehead. A nurse asks what we are naming her.

"Hermione, whatever you want," I beginuntil she stops me.

"I named Hugo. You name her." I smile, and then begin to think.

"Well since Harry and Ginny are going to be the god parents, how about her middle name is Ginevra? And she has such a positive outlook on life… how about Rose? Like rose colored glasses?" I asked. Hermione hugged me.

"I love it." The nurse wrote down the name. I kissed little Rose Genevra and the one of the healers took her away to clean her up. Another healer began to unstick the sensors, telling me Hermione could go home later today. I looked at the clock. 10:22 A.M. I remeberered- Ginny was getting the results from the blood test at 10:30! I explained and Hermione agreed I could go and began convincing the nurse to wheel her over to Ginny's room. I ran off to see what was wrong with my sister.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ginny POV

For the past few hours I had been waiting for the results of my blood tests. I got sick again; however the healers gave me an anti-nausea medicine. I looked up at 10:30 and saw Ron run in, panting with a huge smile on his face.

"She's named after you Ginny. Rose Ginevra Weasley." I smile at my brother.

"Would you two be the god parents? It would mean so much to 'mione and me." I looked at my husband, who grabbed Ron in a hug. Bromance at its best.

"Of course we would." I replied beaming. A healer walked in with a clipboard. I saw Harry instantly tense up. I took a deep breath…

"Congatulations! Your pregnant!"


End file.
